The field of the invention is filing accessories, and the invention relates more particularly to devices for assisting in the filing of index cards or other types of cards.
The hobby of collecting baseball cards is presently very popular, and the baseball cards are typically held in a box such as a shoe box, and such boxes are often partitioned lengthwise, so that two or more rows of cards can be held adjacent one another. With baseball cards, it is important to be able to flip through the cards, and when they are tightly packed in a box, this is difficult to do. When they are loosely packed in a box, they tend to slump down, and some of the cards can slide to the bottom of the box. Various card holders and organizers are known, and patents showing card organizers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 386,952; 769,855; 1,071,375; 1,739,545; 2,649,093 and 3,198,339. Most of these devices are designed to work with a particular style of box or are formed of wood or metal and not easily foldable for mailing or display.